


DAMN YOUR CALIBRATIONS

by khapikat222



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Arts & Crafts, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Xenophilia, mentioned smut but it's not in this, mild spoilers if your like me and didn't get into this game until really late, pinning, reader is a dork who cant speak their mind to the one they love, reader learns how to sculpt with that knife on Hitchikers Guid to the Galixy, sooo much pinning, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapikat222/pseuds/khapikat222





	DAMN YOUR CALIBRATIONS

You had had it with those damned calibrations.

You really didn't care what would happen should you actually allow yourself to do this but dammit you had been pinning over the Turian bastard a year and a half into C-SEC work.

Admittedly you were just an analyst that did the pre-scoping and info digging into a would-be or suspected criminal and you were dam good at your job. You had helped him through many cases and shared your philosophy of getting the job done -even if you had to bend the rules. Granted having connections to people like the shadow broker (who was more than happy to trade secret for secret instead of credits -thank whatever god- you didn't need an investigation like that!) didn't hurt in your job.

So when you heard through the grape vine that Garrus Vakarian was joining The Normandy with the first human specter since Captain Anderson, you lept on that like the Krogan charging to battle.

Granted being on a galactic ship made it nearly impossible to buy those little trinkets and Turian treats and set them on his desk. But you were more than capable of adapting. Granted adapting was just a facade of doing scrap booking and children's crafts that any little child of any species would laugh at. You were not the most artistic but you sure did learn quick. Many space rocks had been turned to dust and flushed to space due to the small plasma chisel being dropped or angled to far to one side or the other too be acceptable. But when the small sedimentary rock was in an archaic version of a Verren or earth dog, or maybe a rainbow, was finished you would take it down to the bowels of the ship during his required rest cycle and place the little paperweight on his regular console.

When The Normandy did return to some sort of civilization you'd sneak off and buy some knit-knacks and snacks. Mostly cheep guilty food that was safe for the both of you, more often than not your human tastbuds would prevent you from giving him ramen or other packaged meal. Maybe some sandwich cookies where applicable.

The threat of the Geth, Reapers, and legal punishments for leaving your post would not stop your knit-knack making/giving.

And while seeing the security feeds of Garrus being presently surprised -or at least what you assumed was presently surprise- and feeling like a secret being admired. Your frustrations came from said Turian officer.

Barring battles, you often had lunch at the same time as the Turian of your affections. Along with some other human crew you would all get a little socializing over a delicious meal. Just like any other group that worked together gossip was often shared freely. Luckily you had bribed the security member who was on duty during your drop offs (a nice tiny human named Sue Young who only wanted a trinket on your illegal/legal runs and as much noodles as you could carry in your bag (considering she helped the chef and cooked many delicious soups this was a fair trade)). But that didn't stop those obvious looks and eye brow wiggles.

“I don't understand the significance of a pair of birds carved of stone.” Garrus explained handing the little stone figure of what you knew to be two blue macaws nuzzling beaks. An earth bird your grandmother often said mated for life. If only you had paint to make it more defined...(hah).

One of the dudes (McCraw or something of the like, no nametags in the future unless you had a desk.) grabbed the base of the statue and turned it left and right. And shook his head. “I canney make hed o'er tails of the thing' but if ther's a thing I know: it's tha' earth birds had mates for life. You caugh' someone's fancy mate.”

“Someone's fancy?” Garrus was so cute but you wanted to hit your head against the table, this conversation was one you've witnessed a thousand times in old sitcoms and romances. Unfortunately you were the brilliantly dashing bloke doing all the wooing and Garrus was lovely lady truly oblivious to your advances.

You felt sorry for those fictional guys.

“A secret admirer?” One of the soldiers asked, Ashely Williams if you remembered right. Utterly sarcastic and condescending. _Xenophobic ass_ you thought.

“What is the purpose of admiring me in secret?”

 _Cute_ you thought.

“A secret admirer is a human who has affections for someone but doesn't want to be known or have their affections known. Often the attraction is romantic or sexual in origin.” Millie the resident alien researcher/ambassador pipped up. More than happy to explain human social quirks and habits. “If humans are interested in relationships they'll give gifts, little trinkets that their person of affection takes too. Sometimes they use symbols of love like a heart or doves or a rose and give those as notions of interest.”

“Why not talk to me then?”

“it's probably your open disdain of humanity and their shyness that prevents them from having the courage to talk to you about the possibility of a relationship with you.”

“That so?”

You quietly left your seat and discarded your tray and returned to your work. There was an upcoming mission on Feros and you wanted the commander and their team to have the most up-to-date scoop on the planet and it's problems. That and your heart couldn't take the truth of Millie's words and the rejection you knew was coming.

Had the elevator not arrived early -had you stayed a little longer- you would have outed yourself at Garrus' next words:

“I'm not completely adverse to humans. The gifts are actually really nice things, I just wish I could thank this secret admirer.”

 

~~~~~

 

Some more gifts, a major battle at the Citadel, and one saving the galaxy later and you were back on your regularly scheduled pinning. You could proudly say that your rock carving skills were no longer simple or minimalist. Garrus had complained that he had run out of room on his shelve for the little gifts and was proud of his secret admirer for getting better at the craft. And the Geth hunt had been two years going strong.

Your job changed to planet surveyor along with your other duties as needed, considering the job itself was both boring and the previous employee wanted to be with his new born child and wife on a colony it was no surprise you were put to long hours, between short vacations. At least you could legally leave the ship for supplies now (you still got Sue her noodles, she made a wicked phylex noodle soup). But that left you with little private time to carve. Something that was noticed by everyone at the lunch time gossip.

“Maybe they jumped ship with the rest of the colony bound people?” Kelly guessed. A new member and quite the chatter box.

“No, There are some days I find a preserved food or some store bought product on the consul. They're just spaced farther apart time wise than before the Citadel battle.” Garrus explained, slurping up one of the noodles when he finished talking.

_His mouth was the perfect shape for doing that..._

“Hey Garrus, you got sauce on your nose.” You pointed to your nose in the approximate of the smudge. To which he took and napkin and wiped away with a thanks. It took all your willpower not to look away and blush. So you continued eating.

“Maybe the affections falling? Found someone else?” Kelly gabbed the fork to her plate in thought. “Or maybe she see something in you that is turning her off?”

A few at the table (including yourself) spluttered or choked on food for her bluntness.

“I don't think that's it. There's nothing I've been doing that would be considered unattractive to you humans.” Garrus' brows furrowed and mandibles twitched. “And what makes you think my secret admirer is female?”

“Aside from your military group there are few people who are willing to uproot their cosy life at C-SEC except for someone who is attracted to someone leaving, and that in itself has to be a really strong attraction and willingness to pursue her prey. Probably young too below -30 years old max. She's got the time to do arts and crafts and is willing to put the effort into them and getting treats that you specifically would like. But is still shying from confrontation. And I have yet to meet a military guy who's shy in confronting their feelings, or the person invoking them.” Kelly took a sip of her tea. “That's just my opinion tho', I just know girls.”

Margret, one of the engineers that joined with Kelly, turned bright red. So they were a thing? Awwwwe.

"That a load of shit and ya know it! I've had men and Quarians talk to me about relationships and exhibit those traits you've described." Millie argued.

"But they're not Krogan or other alien?"

"those traits are not common elsewhere." 

“So I'm looking for a human, probably fertile, with signs of hand crafting like rock dust or soot, has knowledge of Turian cuisine, and not the most confident when it comes to me.... Thanks for describing half of the tech crew Kelly.”

“Not a problem dude.”

“Hey!” Margret protested.

“Sorry sweety but he's right. It's why I love ya.”

If only your sweety would be more obvious than you were.

 

~~~

Had someone told you back in your C-SEC years that you would willingly become a member of Cerberus, double crossing them and The Alliance, serving under a dead commander, and researching about this supposed Archangel of Omega along with other dossiers recommended by the Illusive Man for the reinstated Specter Sheperd to recruit. You would have laughed in their face and proceeded with your routine work.

Yet here you were. Promoted to field strategist. Closely working with EDI (whom you became the best of friends within minutes of meeting.) giving the play by play of the Omega compound, heat signatures, number of gang members, and their locations, and everything else that would be useful in the upcoming battle. You had dug up as much as you could but you didn't know who Archangel was.

The conversation that rang over your headset -as you watched the front and back entrances- was welcoming noise. But you knew that voice. Garrus' voice had gotten rougher in his years of being a merc. The cussing was quite sexy when compared to the politeness he had in C-SEC. Though the time for listening in was over.

“Commander you have hostiles incoming from the bridge. Fifteen total organic signatures and two mechanical.” you warned. You voice staying even when you just wanted to scream _“HI GARRUS MISSED YOU YOU OBLIVIOUS CUTIE!”_

“Understood, EDI patch Garrus through, there are too many enteryways and we're all going to need the advantage.”

“Understood.”

The gunfire was not your favorite noise. You just wanted to explore the stars and document findings. The fire fights were something you avoided as often as you could. But you did your job, and you did it well.

“There's a group about to break through on the ground floor to the east. Twenty in total.” you reported.

“There's a switch on the wall next the entrance the brings down the bulkhead, if you can close it we can control the battle.” Garrus said. Reloading his sniper rifle.

“Miranda stay with Garrus and help him here, Jacob and I can handle closing the bulkheads.”

“Commander there's another ten joining your location. Garrus there are three mechanical and ten heat signatures about to cross the bridge.” you informed.

If there was one thing worse than fire fights, it was being unable to do anything when people started shouting for their friends.

“GARRUS!!!” You heard the commander shout, followed closely by a missiles whistle and the explosion.

“The Blue suns have repaired their helicopter.”

“NO SHIT EDI! Sargent I need a week point.”

“It's an older model, any gap in the armor plating is going to be direct access to fuel lines and circuitry. You need to take cover and only shoot when it's not. Equipped with small missiles and a machine gun. It's carrying about twenty people on board. If Garrus is breathing you need to get him out of direct line of fire and cover any open wounds.” you replied. Having already gathered what was available in the Cerberus database when Commander Sheperd talked to the Blue Sun's Mechanic. Your leg bounced rapidly.

You hated fire fights. And you hated not being able to do anything but observe.

 

~~~

 

After the team returned to ship and left omega with Garrus in the medical wing you had returned to the shared crew cabin and started carving. Your medium had changed from whatever rock you could pick up, to various types of wood in the two year gap between Normandy and Normandy 2.0. it had been a long time since you could carve something for Garrus you figured it was time to get a bit more obvious with the statue. Instead of something interesting or relevant to the time: you carved a heart, one that had been split but repaired with stitches.

Considering you didn't even know if he had survived the collectors attack, and the most recent attempt on his life it seemed fitting. Maybe you could help him heal. Maybe you could actually start a relationship. A lot of hopeful maybes. Yet many things were built on hopeful maybes and what-ifs.

So you took the risk. Walked over to the infirmary. And with luck on your side: Doctor Chakwa was elsewhare and Garrus was sleeping. Quickly and quietly you set the little figurine on the bedside table and left just as fast.

Unaware of the equally silent doctor and AI watching everything.

 

~~~

 

“Hey Sargent, do you have a minute?”

You flinched, he had never came to you without wanting mission details. That was your job after all. And while you had been searching for every detail of the colony that was supposedly being next on the collectors list. You hadn't found anything interesting or worthy of notoriety, aside from the humans there it wasn't that valuable either. And that little fact made you nervous.

“I do. And if its about the upcoming mission I've already forwarded details to Commander Shepard, they want to have a group meeting with those going.” you answered. Chanting in your mind: _don't look at the scar, don't look at the scar, don't look at the hot scar, DAMMIT._

“That's not what I was going to ask about -but thank you for the info- I was actually curious as to why you were not in the mess hall for lunch?”

You mind drew a blank. He was asking...why you weren't at lunch?

“Ah sir, my current position shifted my time schedule. I take my lunch at 1600 instead of 1300.” It took all your effort into not turning into a puddle of mush. He was concerned for your eating habits...either that our he was really dependent on the lunch gossip group.

His mandibles twitched, he nodded his head, then left with a “Have a productive day.”

That was....interesting. Awkward and nerve wracking. Damn your attraction to scar wearing mercs. But interesting none the less. It wasn't till EDI popped up at your lunch time to give it's report.

“Oh Sargent? I have been informed of your schedule change and will be happy to see you get more sleep.” EDI said flippantly. Already continuing your tactical research on the planet's geography.

“What?!” You squeaked.

“Commander Shepard -with the insistence of Garrus Vakarian- changed your scheduled to fit your previous position on the Alliance made Normandy. Citing both yours and his mental and emotional health and possible lacking in circadian rhythm.”

“That just- I'm going to go talk to Shepard, where are they?” You asked. You were mentally fine. Emotionally constipated and twitterpated but that didn't show in your work.

“I'm not going to reveal their location.”

“Why?”

“I have also recorded a decrease in your productivity, and agree with the commanders change.”

“Traitor.”

 

~~~~

 

“Hey Sargent squeak!” Kelly called, waving enthusiastically as you walked to the kitchen. “Come on join us!!!”

“Why squeak?” you asked, already guessing as to what she was referring to. The 1300 lunch crew had most of the same people, minus Millie, RIP, and with two new members. Engineers if you remembered right.

“I happened to see your interaction with EDI yesterday when she informed you of your schedule change, welcome back to the Normandy Gossip Group!”

“Glad to be back, though I wonder why the recommendation Garrus?” you asked. Already sitting with your tray of....Turian-ish dish.

“A bit of familiarity doesn't hurt. And your work was on the decline.” Garrus explained. Leaving out a little tid bit you were hoping would let you in the know of his attraction.

“EDI said you included your own health as reason for my schedule shift.” you brought up. Internally smirking at the choking noise but outwardly remaining neutral.

“Ah, well On a Turain ship if something like the collectors attack happened, the original crew is often put back together with new members taking over the deceased position. Shared experiences bring people together. Wait is that the human phrase?”

“Misery loves company.” The engineer gal replied. Turning to you she said “Engineer Daniels, According to Turian ideology I'm replacing Millie.”

“Millie was the Xeno-studies major, wouldn't your replacement need to be that specific?” you asked. Honestly curious.

“No, as long as someone is here to fill in for the “Lady who knows her work” I should be fine.”

“Ah, then I guess McCraw didn't make it?”

“Engineer Donally at your service!” The bright man chimed in. his accent less obvious that McCraw but no less noticeable.

“Scotsman engineer, you got lucky with him Deadpool.” you said to Garrus, taking a bit out of this delicious meal. Did the commander have anything to do with those supplies orders?

“Dead. Pool?” Garrus asked, a tilt to his head and soooo clueless.

“Old comic book character, also known as: The Merc with the Mouth.” you explained. Giving him a pointed stare.

“oh you were the strategist in my ear.” Was that a teasing tone?

“I feel bad for your mother if she gets kisses with that mouth.”

Garrus once more seem confused. “kisses?”

_Oblivious._

“And this is where you come in Daniels!” You quickly replied. Hoping to drag his gaze away from yours. “Millie explained everything, even copulation!”

“Nope i'm not explaining kissing, virgin.”

“I am not a virgin!”

“then you explain kissing!”

You groaned “Keeellyyyyy heeelp meeee!”

“Not unless you want to be known as the virgin forever.” Kelly replied sipping on her tea.

“Oh fuck you all.”

“You kiss your parents with that mouth?” Donally snarked.

“You're the worst!!!”

“um...forget I asked.” Garrus interjected finishing off some sort of vegetables (what you assumed were vegetables.)

“Kissing is where two people mush their lips together in a pleasurable way.” You quickly explained. Turing to Kelly and pointing, you continued. “Not a virgin.” Turning to Donally and Daniels you finished your verbal tirade with “my parents are worse than me and thanks for the help.”

With that you vowed to eat in silence from then on. Finishing up your lunch and leaving. Once more the NGG -specifically Kelly and Garrus- continued talking. Mainly about you.

“How much longer until they talk Kelly.”

“Can't be too long now, though if they're stubborn they may just get frustrated enough to tell you through kissing.”

“I wouldn't be opposed to that.”

“Um what?” Donally

“Someone fill us in?” Daniels asked

“Squeak has been pinning for Garrus since their C-SEC years, they got really good at sculpting. I'm just here to push them into talking.”

“i want to see how long this will last.” Garrus chimed in.

“Ooooooooh”

 

~~~

 

So after five years. Giving trinkets, moving jobs, nearly getting killed by collectors and Geth and whatever oddities the universe. All those lunches and the more recent invites for chess playing. You had had it. You were going to march into the breaker room, and just tell Garrus how you felt.

Talking had been the plan. Talking was what you wanted to do. So when you walked in and asked “Hey Garrus got a minute?” all you got in reply was:

“Can this wait, I have to do some calibrations.” sparing a quick glance to you before returning to those numbers.

Stunned. The one day, the one-fucking-day you wanted to spill your hearts desires and he has calibrations to do that were apparently really important. They probably were really important but you didn't feel the way you thought. And what you felt was frustrated.

“Calibrate this you ass!”

As Garrus turned to probably ask what was wrong with you, you had your hands on his cheeks, pinning those quirky mandibles close. And you kissed him. Your soft lips on that semi-hard mouth of his. It was brilliant, it felt right, and it was over before you even knew how to explain yourself.

_Shit you didn't know what to say to him._

Pulling away from those lovely alien lips you spared a glance to see a frozen wide-eyed face. Probably disgusted. Probably shocked. You had words you were going to tell him. But they just weren't coming to you. Hoping on this maybe you ran off. Before your words could mess this up. Before he could even collect himself. You ran deep into the bowels of the ship, where you hid your crafts and materials. And waited.

Garrus on the other hand was really fucking impressed. Pressing in a comm command he spoke: “Kelly they lasted 5 years.”

“FINALLY!!! Rest is up to you! Go reassure them now, hell jump their bones, they're probably thinking worst case scenario.”

“jump their bones?”

“Fuck them till their only thoughts are you and that amazing dick!”

“And they say I'm the one with a filthy mouth.”

“JUST GO KISS THEM BACK!”

“Where would they run too?”

“Sargent Squeak is down in the cargo bay of the engineering deck. Look to the Right corner when you enter. Their levels indicate some significant distress.”

“Thank you EDI.”

 

~~~~

 

It was over, you were going to request a ship transfer. Maybe a colony job. You enjoyed the mundanes of rock surveys. One thing was for certain you could never be able to work on the Normandy again. Especially with the Turian you had a one sided pinning for.

What were you thinking?! You were going to talk to the guy. Get rejected, and leave amicably. At least you wouldn't be in this awkward situation had you _NOT KISSED HIM LIKE AN ACADEMY STUDENT!!_! Now it was going to be worse. Now he was going to tell you off for all your gross human-ness. List of all the diseases you could have given him with your disgusting action. You were-

“-Hey are you in here?”

shit here it comes.

~~“yeah...”~~

Movement, the door was closing and locked? _Shit, shit, shit_. “Are you going to come out?”

~~“No...”~~

“Why?”

~~“Too scared.”~~

“Okay, I'll just stay here then till we can talk.”

You huffed. ~~“What about you calibrations?”~~

“Like I am in optimal condition to formulate accurate weapon algorithms.”

Your heart stopped. Then you groaned. Was your action really that off-putting?

“Sorry.”

“For what? Kissing me? Making little figurines? For finding Turian desserts in deep space and setting them at my station to admire and enjoy? Giving up C-SEC for a military life? For doing all of this for five years with no thanks?”

Wait....

“You're not disgusted?”

“How can I be disgusted at the progress of your sculpting? Or grossed out by sweets? For something that makes me happy seeing every time? How can I be mad when you've being there for me for so long has done nothing but made my life brighter?”

Shuffling just to the edge of the Mako you peaked at Garrus' face. Seeing the genuine honesty you pushed for confirmation: “you liked them?”

Garrus' eye's locked on yours and your whole body tensed, more than prepared to shuffled back out of reach. But he made no move towards you, he just kept your eye's locked with his as he said: “I love them. And the kiss.”

Your face burned red. You didn't move from your spot but you did lower your head and squeaked in glee. Then you came to a realization. He had to have known since C-SEC

“You Ass! How long have you known it was me?”

You didn't shrink back when Garrus sat on the edge of the open bay. No longer just looking down, but still respecting your need for shelter. But both your necks could get a break. You still pouted.

“Honestly didn't know during our time on the Citadel, but you were the only other C-SEC officer that joined Shepard at the time. I had asked security who was leaving the stuff at my desk but there was nothing, even the video didn't show you, same for the first Normandy we were on. How did you avoid that?”

“Bribery mostly. I got Steve and Mark at C-SEC some special drinks, I got Sue some trinkets and noodles she had trouble getting. I just wanted them to not show you, or disguise me, I didn't know they scrubbed the feeds.” dammit you should have convinced more C-SEC officers onto the Normandy...No that wouldn't have worked.

“Must have been some good drinks and noodles if they scrubbed the videos.”

“The suff I bought was worth a lot of credits.” you squirmed remembering how many birthday gifts you had overlooked in order to keep your anonymity. an illegal thing to do.

“I'll overlook that. Now why all the secrecy?”

This was the bit you had wanted to talk about. But in a less _im pinned and have to hell him everything_ and more _I have command of the board and can call out your bullshit._

So you looked him in the eye's and told him your fear. The one that kept you quiet for so long: “I didn't think you would be interested in a human. Especially during our C-SEC years...”

His mandibles twitched, but his eye's shifted, less light was caught in the blue orbs and that made you wonder was it regret or understanding that made him leave your gaze? You managed to stay quiet as he formulated his words. That must have been harder than his calibrations. But you hung on every word, judging just what he was saying in relation to you.

“Yeah, I probably would have turned you down then. Gifts or no, I really didn't see myself with any human. I thought I would have returned to my home and found another Turian back then.”

“Now?”

You knew he was smiling, those mandibles lightly flared and you could see his line of fangs. “I would have called that Garrus an idiot. With Shepard and all those crew members on the Normandy, and you, humanity has dne more than shown capacity for betterment and brilliance. You've shown adaptability and a willingness to get the job done, within laws and in a better ending than many -including myself- thought possible.”

When you both were silent longer than 4 seconds you asked curiously: “Is this the part where I prove your younger you wrong?”

Definately smiling, cause teasingly he replied “Yes, preferably with kisses with lips softer than mine.”

you held your breath and released. Steeling your flying nerves at his vocalized preference of action. You crawled out from beneath the Mako. And settled for kneeling between this leg where he sat. you hovered there, still shifting. In giddy glee or nerves you couldn't tell. It wasn't till a three fingered hand rested itself politely on your hip that you stilled. Your face turning to look at his hand and back to his face. Your cheeks burning brightly.

“What were you hoping this relationship would be?” He asked softly. that voice seemingly caressing your ears.

You pursed your lips. Thinking back on all those years you spend pinning, and crafting. You knew you didn't want something short, but you weren't sure with the collectors and the Reapers how long either of your lives would last. So you honestly answered: “I don't want this to be just a one night stand, or a short fling. I want to try for a long-lived romance and if we both agree and are alive, maybe marriage and kids. But I wont limit myself to just you if you find someone more to your liking.”

Garrus nodded, “Quite a reasonable relationship, kind of reminds me of this Turian officer I spent time with.”

“Oh?”

“Usually on Turian ships there are regulated fights to release tension, or settle a dispute. I had a disagreements with another Turian and we fought.”

“Did you win?”

“Eh no. it ended up as a draw, so we took our disagreement to her room, while I had reach, she had flexibility...though she never made gifts.”

“Your so lucky I have Olympic gymnast in my career history.” you sassed. Feeling brave enough to wrap your arms behind his neck. Pulling yourself closer to him.

“Really?” Garrus sounded in awe. His other hand settled for stroking your heated cheek.

“Yep, though it has been a while since I've practiced. Want to help?”

Garrus purred (at least what you thought was purring, it was really loud and honestly so alien it was cool!!!) and pulled you head to his and kissed you. Your eye's slid closed and you moaned softly in bliss. Your nails gently scratching beneath his plumage encouraging. His hand on you hip held you closed, the thumb making little circles along the thin fabric of your shirt. The scar that marred his face made your kisses soft. Even the half unmarred was soft, everything you had assumed about their touch was wrong, everything you assumed about Garrus was wrong. When you both parted, you noticed the paint marking his clan relation seemed to be spreading.

“Are you blushing?”

“Well when you have a cute human, who has been nothing but kind to you, on your lap kissing you. I'd like to see you try not to turn blue.” he whispered. Breathless like you.

“It would be bad if I was blue.”

“Good to know.” Garrus tiled toward to steal another peck at your lips, to which you leaned into.

“Your room or mine?”

“A better question would be cargo bay or bed?”

“Good point.” with that Garrus effortlessly lifted you into his arms, got up, and walked to the elevator. With you giggling the entire way.

~~~

 

“About damn time Garrus.” Shepard commented. Miranda, Jacob, and Kelly nodding affirmations.

“Should have just killed a thresher maw and presented it to them.” Grunt, grunted.

“Krogan mating practice. humans are like other mammals and avian beings. Need proof of comitment. End result: longer relationship and long-lived offspring.” Mordin analyzed.

“I think its cute that they continued giving the figures even without confirmation of his affections.” Tali remarked.

“Either way this means free leave to tease the hell out of them!” Kelly said, already planning on who to tell and who to give details to.

“After their weekend off. Really it was getting ridiculous.” Shepard ordered.

“I'm impressed by how long they lasted. Maybe they could be an interrogator?” Jacob said.

“To soft, and they like their current job.” Miranda argued. Walking out of the communications room.

“EDI, thank you for the update. Make sure they are not disturbed, with the exception of emergencies.”

“Of course commander.”

 


End file.
